Lucia of the Cats
Personality Appearance A white two tailed cat with blue eyes Abilities History Lucia was born to a descendant of Matamune of the cats, he was abandoned as a kitten by his parents for the fact his spiritual pressure crushed his 10 siblings in the womb and, was found by a Saiyan scientist that came to observe the planet earth, he could feel the strange kittens spiritual energy despite it's youth, and with a struggle took the cat to his pod throwing it into a cage that was filled with thousands upon thousands of kittens. A short interstellar flight later he and his brothers and sisters by abduction were on the Planet Vegeta, in a laboratory. Following months of training his physique had become extremely muscular in response to the great amount of spiritual pressure he had within him and, the increase in gravity compared to his birth planet. He stood out among the other cats, with his enormous spirit energy, one fateful day, he and the other cats were taken to a specialized part of the laboratory, a room designed like a torture chamber. They were put under anesthesia and experimented on, injected with saiyan cells and blood, everyone of the cat's besides Lucia bodies rejecting the implants and transfusions they died. Lucia's massive spiritual energy allowed him to adapt to the new genetics, making a full blood saiyan cat. In his sleep afterwards he met with his ancestor Matamune, within his subconscious, where Matamune revealed his nature as a half nekomata, a cat spirit, and that it was his half spirit body that allowed him to survive the process that killed all of his comrades in abduction. Matamune further explained that he would need to break free of this lab and find the other animals that were experimented on, taking their powers and ending their misery. He was instructed to release all of his rage and anger, which he had quite a bit of, from being abandoned from the moment his life began. The moment he had fully adjusted to the new cells and blood his eyes shot open and he began to ascend rapidly, speeding through all the stages prior to super saiyan the pure physical energy his ascension created combined with his latent spiritual energy, which was near limitless wiping out the plant in seconds, it was like a max powered nuclear bomb, repelling everything around him, including the various wires and tubes connected to his normal cat sized body, his hair went from golden to red then finally a calming shade of blue, his feral instinct having increased 100 fold he was able to sense every sentient being on the planet. Following the physical repulsive force, his spiritual energy exploded coating the planet in a storm of particles that each individually acted as black holes, absorbing light and matter alike, this power destroyed the planets surface, and was about destroy the entire planet until Matamune appeared again, he quelled his predecessor's rage and saved the rest of the planet though most of the saiyans were dead. Matamune then told Lucia he was a shaman by blood, and also could adapt to any genetic material as he wished and, would travel with him as his guardian ghost. Unlike in the past being dead gave Matamune endless spiritual energy to use, making him a great ally. Lucia had destroyed the atmosphere of the planet and was surprised when he managed to breathe even in the vacuum of space. He then began his search for the remaining experiments Matamune spoke of before, with his ancestor as his guide. Category:Characters